Trevor x Franklin Smut One-shots
by YandereGirl828
Summary: These are smut one-shots with another one of my favorite ships, Trevor x Franklin :) This is also on AO3, 'LoveFandom828'
1. Trevor x Franklin - Warm Bodies

**These smuts are gonna be intimate as the relationship they have is like that. At least the way I write it. I love writing them that way. And sorry if they're slightly out of character. I tried to write their personalities the same.**

**Like the 'Trevor x Lamar Smut One-shots', it's an older guy x younger male gay interracial relationship. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Also, no requests. I'm not taking any, until I get done with all of my ideas for this. Btw, this is also on my AO3 account, 'LoveFandoms828' and these Trevor x Franklin one-shots are in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots', if you check it out there. I decided to post them here as well.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots of mine :)**

* * *

Trevor was lonely, so he went to Frank's house. He had feelings for him. He didn't like Michael anymore. All his thoughts were about Franklin.

He knocks on the door.

Franklin opened it and smiles slightly warmly at him.

"Oh, hey Trevor." He lets him in.

Trevor sat down on the couch.

They watch tv together for awhile, until Trevor breaks the silence.

"..you know, I like you…" he said to him.

Franklin blinked, trying to think about what Trevor just said.

"I know that, you're a good friend to me, Trevor.."

"No, I mean the other way, I really like you, Frank. I may actually love you."

Franklin felt himself heat up, as a blush was on his face now.

He had a small crush on Trevor, but he didn't know how to tell him.

Franklin got up and went downstairs, into his bedroom.

Trevor followed him, he saw Franklin laying on his side, on the bed. Trevor smiled and walked over to him. He also gets on that bed.

He was earlier going to ask Franklin if he would 'hold him'. But he was going to do the holding instead. He didn't mind it much.

Trevor got closer, as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's stomach and lower body. He press himself against the other male's back, he puts his face in Frank's shoulder.

They were spooning now.

Franklin felt Trevor's breath on him, he liked it. He turned his head and body some.

He looked into Trevor's eyes, as Trevor looked back at him.

"I..I like you too, T."

Franklin kisses Trevor's lips.

Trevor smiles more in the kiss and deepened it.

It was a slow and passionate kiss between these two guys. Both of them felt warmth in their hearts as they kissed each other.

Trevor had his tongue in Franklin's mouth, as he also started lifting Frank's shirt.

Franklin moaned softly in Trevor's mouth.

Trevor takes off his own shirt, then pants and boxers, he threw them on the ground.

He also took off Franklin's pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor as well.

Their shoes were in the living room, both of them are barefoot.

Trevor reached into the nightstand drawer, he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, putting them on. He puts the bottle back.

He got close to Franklin again. He pushed inside him.

Franklin bit his lip, as he breathes heavily.

Trevor kissed Franklin's neck, gently. He goes in and out of him, slowly.

"Trev…"

Franklin grabs the bed sheets with a tight grip.

Trevor puts his hand on Franklin's upper thigh, rubbing it. He whispers sweet things to him in his ear.

Franklin relaxed with Trevor's touches.

Trevor was kissing Franklin's shoulder.

"Franklin~"

After Franklin got use to the feeling, Trevor starts to thrust faster and harder into him. He thrusted deep into Frank, hitting that 'sweet spot' inside, his prostate.

Franklin felt hot inside himself. He felt so warm with Trevor.

"Trevor~!" Franklin slightly moans loudly.

Trevor came inside him. In a few seconds, he pulled out.

He pulls a blanket halfway over them.

Franklin falls asleep.

Trevor stared at the ceiling, he is relaxed and happy. Franklin was his reason to love again. He looked down at a sleeping Franklin. He puts his face into Frank's neck, kissing it again. He left a sweet, loving mark there.

He liked the sensation of a warm body against his own, it's quite satisfying.

'I love you, Franky. My Franklin.' he thought, to himself. He held Franklin, tightly, in his arms. He smiled again.


	2. Trevor x Franklin - Feeling Loveable

It was getting dark out, almost night.

Trevor is at his strip club again. He was in the office, sitting down in a chair, by the desk. He is also drinking a beer. He puts the half empty bottle of beer on the desk as he noticed someone walking into the room. He thought it was one of the strippers, but it wasn't.

He looked up and saw that it was Franklin there, standing near the doorway. He closes the door and walked over to Trevor.

"Hey, Franky."

Franklin playfully rolled his eyes at that.

Trevor gave a slight smirk to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I just wanted to see you." Franklin said, with a small smile.

Trevor smiles at that. "Aww, I feel special to you now."

'You are.' Franklin thought, to himself. He has feelings for the older male. But he didn't know how to tell him.

Then, he was startled as Trevor pulled him closer by the wrist. Frank falls into Trevor's lap, he sat there, his back facing Trevor now.

Franklin slightly blushes. "Trevor..?"

Trevor just smirked. "I've always wanted to touch you~ To know how your body feels like~" he said to him, into Franklin's ear.

Franklin blushed deeply. He tried to get out of Trevor's grip, but couldn't. Although, he can't deny that he loves the warmth, as Trevor held him.

Trevor reached down and unzipped Frank's jeans.

Franklin didn't say anything, staying quiet.

This older male smirk again and he touches the fabric of the boxers, as he rubs his fingers over the clothed bulge there.

Franklin made a noise, then he covered his mouth with his hand.

Trevor puts his hand in Franklin's boxers. He grabs Frank's shaft. He wrapped that hand around it. He started rubbing it, up and down.

Franklin moved his own hand off his mouth to talk. "T.."

Trevor stayed silent as he kept going. He rubbed a finger over the tip. Then, he starts circling that finger around the head of it. He keeps stroking Franklin's dick.

Franklin let out a moan. He was already close, getting bigger in Trevor's hand.

Trevor feels that. He kept his smirk. He stroked the erection more as it got hard. His hand went faster, trying to get Franklin to cum. He was getting him closer to his climax.

"Trevor~" Franklin moaned softly. He closed his eyes and finally came, into Trevor's hand.

Trevor had loved the younger male's moans.

He wiped his hand off. Then, he fixed Franklin's pants, zipping it.

After that, Franklin moved in Trevor's lap, turning around with his legs on each side of him.

Trevor holds him again, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. He leaned in and was kissing Frank's neck now. He made a mark on the skin there.

Franklin was still blushing.

He felt relaxed yet also slightly weirded out. It was a bit strange to him.

Frank puts his forehead against this older male's forehead. He looked into Trevor's eyes, he stared at him.

"I hope this wasn't nothing to you. I have feelings for you, Trev. I think that I..love you…" Franklin said, quietly.

Trevor smiled at him. He was also staring. "I know. I love you too."

Then, Trevor kissed him, on the lips.

Both of them were closing their eyes for a second.

Franklin kisses back, loving this. He was smiling into the kiss.


	3. Trevor x Franklin - Night Out Together

Trevor was at the strip club, it was his place now, has been for a few months.

He had called Franklin over to hang out.

Franklin was drinking as he was looking at the girls.

Trevor did the same. He is trying to ignore the fact that he was bothered by this, Frank's stare on the strippers. Only because he has a liking for the younger male.

Franklin also has feelings for Trevor, he just never said anything, hiding it and keeping this secret to himself.

Frank was still sober, he had only two beers.

Trevor had more than him, getting drunk.

* * *

After awhile of sitting in silence, Franklin started getting deep in his thoughts.

Until someone grabbed his arm, pulling him up, it had startled Franklin. Then, he realized it was Trevor. He was confused, but he let Trevor drag him away, following the older male. He stayed in Trevor's grip.

Trevor dragged Franklin into the office. He was closing the door behind them and he locked it.

"Trevor?"

Trevor didn't say anything, staying quiet. He pushed Franklin against the wall, then he turned him. His back now facing Trevor. He pulls Frank's pants and boxers down, in a quick movement.

Franklin heard jeans being unzipped. His eyes widened. He panicked quietly, at what had gotten into Trevor.

"What the hell are you doing..?"

Trevor just smirked at the question. He was slightly out of it in his drunken state.

He had slicked his fingers in saliva, now covering his dick in it.

Then, he grabs Frank's hips, bending him so that Franklin's ass was out and not being covered by his shirt. He pushed his erection inside the younger male.

Franklin tensed a bit, breathing heavily.

"T.."

Trevor noticed that, but he didn't pull out. Instead he started moving in him.

He reached down and was starting to touch Franklin. He slightly touches Franklin's nipples. Then, he wrapped his hand around Franklin's dick. He stroked him, rubbing it, up and down.

Franklin lets out a moan. He liked being touched by Trevor.

Trevor was thrusting again, in and out of Franklin.

His pace got faster, into a medium one.

Franklin starts feeling pleasure through him. He moaned now. "T-Trev~"

Trevor's thrusts were getting harder and deeper.

Trevor had touched Franklin's hair, putting his fingers through it, and then, he puts his hand over this younger male's mouth so that no one would hear him. Franklin's moans were muffled now.

During all of this, Franklin has a darkened blush.

His mind got faded from the warmth of Trevor leaned over him, that older male's body against his own.

* * *

Eventually, they both came. Trevor slowly moved his hand away.

They calmed down, resting.

Trevor hasn't pulled out yet, he just stays there. He held Franklin, close to him.

Franklin panted as he closed his eyes for a second.

Trevor was also slightly panting.

It was silent for awhile.

Until Trevor finally talked.

"I love you." Trevor said to him.

Franklin blushed again. He didn't know if Trevor meant it or not. But, he smiled at that anyway.


	4. Trevor x Franklin - With Him

Trevor and Franklin were just hanging out, talking at Frank's house, in Vinewood Hills. They are in the room that's downstairs. Both of them are on Franklin's bed. Franklin is sitting up while Trevor is near him, laying on his stomach.

There was just silence in that room.

Trevor was in a deep thought. He had a smile again now as he sat up, still next to Franklin. He was looking at him.

Franklin liked Trevor's smile, thinking it was a nice one. Although, he also looked confused, until his eyes widened at Trevor getting closer.

Trevor stayed quiet as he leans close to him and kissed Franklin's lips. He loved how this kiss felt like while kissing the younger male.

Franklin hummed, slightly relaxing as he kisses back, a bit.

That older male puts his tongue in Franklin's mouth.

Franklin made a slight startled noise, although he likes it.

He wanted to feel more of Trevor's warmth.

After a minute, they pull away.

Franklin panted as he was in his thoughts. Then, he covered his mouth with a hand.

He had a blush now, flustered because of the kiss. He could feel his face heating up, as he noticed and saw that Trevor was taking off his pants.

Trevor just smirked at him.

Franklin takes his own clothes off as well, slowly.

* * *

Now they were naked. They are staring at their bodies. Everything was warm between them.

Trevor touched him, loving Franklin's body. He touches the younger male's nipples, circled them in a slight gentle way.

Franklin made noises out of his mouth, liking Trevor touching his skin.

Trevor leans over and started to lick Frank's shaft, he also licks around the head of it.

Franklin arches his body, with a moan.

Trevor smirks slightly, as he puts his mouth on there. He started licking and sucking it. As he moves his head, up and down. He likes doing this for Franklin, feeling the younger male's erection as he sucks the hardening shaft.

Franklin moaned softly, he really liked Trevor's mouth, it felt great to him.

He was so close.

But, Trevor pulls away, off him, before he could cum.

Frank gave a small glare to Trevor.

Trevor only had a smirk. "Don't give me that look. It's not gonna feel good if you came already. I'm not finished with you yet~" he said to him, with a slightly lusty voice at the end.

Franklin blushes at that.

* * *

Trevor thinks that Franklin's blush was adorable. Then, he grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He opens it. He was lubing his fingers now.

He reached over, putting a finger against Frank's hole. He rubbed around there.

Franklin slightly pushes on Trevor's fingers.

Trevor puts two of the fingers in him.

Franklin was arching himself again, breathing heavily.

Trevor kisses Franklin's body, everywhere as he fingered him open. He kept going and he spreads the hole of the younger male.

Franklin looked down, into the older male's eyes.

Trevor smiles at him.

Then, he was pulling these fingers out.

He opens a condom, putting it on, over his erection. He also lubed it, fully covering the shaft. He puts the bottle back in the nightstand, closing the drawer.

After that, Trevor grabs Franklin's legs, spreading them, silently and quietly. He was leaning down again. He kissed Franklin's neck, gently and slightly loving. Then, he finally pushed inside him, only halfway in Franklin.

Franklin felt a slight pain through him. He made a pained moan at that. He breathes deeply.

Trevor noticed that, still kissing on the skin of the younger male's neck. He made a dark mark there. He was thrusting now, in and out, medium paced. He also keeps Franklin pinned on the bed under him.

Franklin was staying there, as he stared in Trevor's eyes again.

Trevor thrusted harder and deeper now. He loved it. This felt intoxicating to him. Being inside Franklin, all the tightness and warm feeling.

"Franklin~"

Franklin was loving this as well, Trevor's thrusts felt good. He was slowly losing himself as he feels pleasured.

"Trev~"

Trevor hits Franklin's prostate.

Franklin blushed again. He arched his back. He moans loudly as he felt hot and overwhelmed. He feels pleasure through his body. He was close to his climax and almost to having an orgasm.

He grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip. He finally arched his body again, a bit more. He moaned louder. He screamed the older male's name as he orgasmed and came on himself, over his lower stomach.

Then, he falls back on that bed, panting again. His eyes still slightly opened, even if he was feeling very sleepy now.

Trevor came after him, also letting out a moan. He pulled out of Franklin, carefully. He takes off the condom, throwing it away. He wiped and cleaned them off with a small towel. Before he threw that in the trash bin as well.

He had remembered what happened and grinned a bit.

Franklin calmed down from everything and looked at Trevor again. He saw Trevor's grin. He was blushing madly at that, remembering what he did.

But instead of him saying shit, Trevor leaned in. He was kissing Frank's lips again, with a smile.

Franklin smiled at that, kissing him back.

Trevor lays down, on the bed, with him.

After that, those two cuddled. They both fall asleep.


	5. Trevor x Franklin - I Want To Love You

Franklin and Trevor are very close. They're friends, who sometimes fuck each other. Although it's just Franklin on top and Trevor on bottom. Trevor liked and needed that. Franklin didn't mind. He fucked him, because that's what Trevor wanted.

But lately, Franklin has been feeling different. He has been having thoughts about him, he has feelings for Trevor. It wasn't just sex to Franklin. He actually felt love for the older male, although he kept it a secret, for now anyway.

He's also been having these dreams, where Trevor is fucking him.

Franklin didn't know what those dreams meant. He would always wake up sweating and a blushing mess.

* * *

It was afternoon.

Franklin was thinking about him. He decided what he wanted to do. He texted Trevor, inviting him over.

'Sure, be there soon, sugar ;)' Trevor texts him back.

Franklin blushes at that. Trevor calls him 'sugar', instead of 'sugar tits' like he does for Michael.

He waited for him.

* * *

Trevor got there within a few minutes. He walked in.

Franklin gets up, noticing him.

Trevor had a smile. He walks over, leaning and kissing Franklin, on the lips.

Franklin smiled a bit in the kiss.

When they pull apart, Franklin grabs Trevor's wrist, pulling him downstairs.

Trevor lets him, smiling. Then, he was smirking as they walk into Franklin's room. Trevor closes the door behind them.

They started kissing again, affectionately and passionately.

Franklin also gripped Trevor's waist, lovingly.

He pushed Trevor down, onto the bed. He was still standing up, over him.

Trevor just smirks, his stare still on Franklin.

They started stripping now, taking their clothes off. They both were throwing everything on the ground.

After awhile, they were both naked, touching and glancing at each other.

Franklin reached into the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of lube.

Trevor grabbed the bottle from Frank's hand, he threw it on the carpet floor. It wasn't near them anymore.

"You don't need that for me, sugar."

Franklin looked at him. He didn't want that ruining what he was going to do. He didn't know how to ask Trevor ethier, without getting embarrassed.

So instead, he started kissing down Trevor's body, on his chest and stomach.

Trevor smiles at him.

Franklin stares at Trevor's slightly hard erection, being in his thoughts. He had a slight blush. He started to lick the head of it.

Trevor smirked, he licks his lips. He was liking the attention, although he was still oblivious to what Franklin is planning.

Franklin puts it in his mouth, putting the older male's dick down his throat. He was licking and sucking the shaft now. While he was also bobbing his head, up and down. He let out a small moan against it.

Trevor still has his smirk, he loves the vibrations on his dick from Franklin's mouth.

After a few more seconds, Frank pulled his mouth off there. He noticed that Trevor's dick is slicked up, covered in his saliva.

Trevor was breathing, resting for a second, with his eyes closed.

Franklin quickly moved, getting on top of Trevor again. His legs are on each side of him. He grabbed Trevor's erection, positioning it. His entrance was over the tip of Trevor's dick.

Trevor hadn't noticed yet.

Franklin had a nervous glance in his eyes. He blushed madly, like last night, at the thought of Trevor inside him.

Before Trevor could open those hazel eyes and notice what he was doing, Franklin puts Trevor's erection in him.

He goes down halfway.

Trevor's eyes snapped open. He quickly grabbed onto Franklin's arms.

Franklin had grabbed Trevor's shoulders, his stare at the ceiling for a few seconds as he was arching his back, at the weird feeling.

Trevor touched down Frank's back, then he was grabbing Franklin's ass with both hands, keeping Franklin from slipping down any further.

"F-Franklin..fuck~"

Franklin's eyes widened a little bit, as he felt a sharp pain and strange pressure in him. He breathed heavily.

Trevor notices that, trying to pull out.

Franklin saw that, he kept his grip on Trevor. "D-Don't pull out.."

Trevor nods his head. He turned them.

Franklin was on the bed now, his back against it, with Trevor on top of him. Trevor was also still inside him.

Trevor feels that Frank is very warm inside. He felt how tight Franklin is around his erection as well.

He was staring at him now. He looked at Franklin's dark-skinned body, his flustered face, his breaths and pants, everything.

"T.." Franklin panted.

Trevor moved his hands on Franklin's hips. He thrusts in and out, slow paced.

Franklin whimpered, his breathing shaky. That pain was unbearable to him. He was closing his eyes now, tightly. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, in a tighten grip.

Trevor grabs Frank's face with his hand, in a gentle way. "Franklin.."

Franklin slowly opened his eyes, gazing at him again.

Trevor stared into Franklin's eyes. "Relax with me." he said, quietly and warmly.

He leaned in and kissed Franklin's lips.

Franklin hummed softly in this kiss, loving that. He lets it distracted him from the uncomfortableness. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Trevor was also holding Franklin close. He deepened the kiss, slowly putting his tongue in Frank's mouth, entangling their tongues together.

Franklin moaned quietly, he stares in Trevor's eyes.

Trevor grabs Franklin's thighs, gently. He held him there as he kept thrusting.

He pulls away from that kiss so that they could breathe.

They were both panting.

Franklin had finally relaxed.

Trevor kisses Franklin's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin.

He thrusted slightly hard and deep now.

Both of them were close.

Franklin was moaning his name. "Ahh~ T-Trev~ Trevor~"

Trevor was also in pleasured bliss. He moaned, he had a loving look in his eyes too. "Franklin~"

His last thrust was in Franklin's prostate. He came in Franklin as he moaned.

Franklin shivers at the feeling. He felt so much pleasure when Trevor hit that spot in him. It send him over the edge.

He moans and arched his back. He came on Trevor's stomach, also on himself.

Then, he panted again, rested for a second.

After that, Trevor pulled out. He cleaned them up with a towel that he found. He threw it somewhere else in the room.

After that, he lays down and pulls Franklin closer to him, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. He held him again.

Franklin smiled tiredly, he closed his eyes again, falling asleep.

Trevor just stared at him, being sleepy himself, but he didn't care. He keeps looking at his sleeping lover. He loves that Franklin is in a peaceful state. He took in his nice scent.

He loves him. Although, he'd wait to tell him. For now, he just stayed there, enjoying this.

That warmth between them.


End file.
